Newsies love story
by Newsies101
Summary: Read to find out i am still working on it please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Newsies love story

Characters

Emily Pulitzer: Joseph Pulitzer youngest daughter. Katharine's younger sister, Les love interest.

Katherine Pulitzer: Joseph Pulitzer oldest daughter. Emily's older sister, Dating Jack Kelly.

Joseph Pulitzer: Father to Emily and Katharine, owns the world newspaper.

Les Jacobs: Mayer and Esther youngest son. Davey's younger brother, Emily's love interest. A newsie

Davey Jacobs: Mayer and Esther oldest son. Les's older brother, Dating Lucy. A newsie

Jack Kelly: Dating Katherine. Is a newsie

Minor Characters

Romeo: fun loving, is a newsie, becomes friends with Emily

Race: always seen at the racetrack, is a newsie, becomes friends with Emily

Morris Delancey: Emily's friend, always with Emily to protect her from the NewsIes. The muscle to keep NewsIes in line

Oscar Delancey: Emily's friend, always with Emily to protect her from the NewsIes. The muscle to keep NewsIes in line

Crutchie: Jack Kelly's best friend, has a crutch, and is a newsie

Harry: Emily's ex-boyfriend

Chapter 1

"Knock on the Pulitzers door"

Why Hello Harry, come on in, I said

Hello Emily, "He kissed me on the cheek" he said

Do we have to go to school today? I asked

Well, if you we don't go your father will get mad at us, he said

"Katherine walks in"

Hello Harry, she said

Hello Katherine, he said

Em, I need to talk to you for a minute in private, Katherine said

Okay sure, I said

Em, why do you date that creep, he is not the right guy for you, she said

Well Kat, Daddy loves him and I am daddies little girl, dad does not really like your boyfriend now does he, I said

Well Em, at least mine is not stuck up and mine does not only care about himself, Katherine said

Fine I said with an altitude

"I left the room. Walking to school with Harry. "

Good Morning the teacher said

We all said together good morning

Get out you Math Books the teacher said

Emily, what is 2x2 equal? The teacher asked me

2x2 equals 4 I said

"School is over"

Emily, harry yelled my name

"I was talking with some friends"

Bye guys got to go, I said

Bye Emily, see you tomorrow

"I walked over to Harry" "Harry takes my hand"

Emily, I need to talk to you he said

Yeah Harry, what is it? I asked

I am breaking up with you he said "let go of my hand"

"I walked away from him and he was yelling my name I was crying. I sat down on a bench. When a boy with the newspaper came over to me"

Excuse me lady, would you like you buy a newspaper, he asked

Sure, how much is it? I asked

It's just a penny, he said

"I handed him a penny"

Well, aren't you Emily Pulitzer? He asked

Yeah, are you Les Jacobs? I asked

He said yea" we used to go to school together before he went to get money for his family. We hugged"

I have always seen you Harry he said

Well, Harry broke up with me so yeah I told Les

Well, whoever would break up with you is stupid. Les said

Well, the Delancey brothers are probably looking for me, I said

Bye, Emily sees you around hopeful Les said "Les walked away and then Harry came up to me"

Hey Emily, why are you talking to that creep? Harry asked

Well, Les happens to be a nice guy, I said

Why don't you come over and hang with me and my friends Harry said

Well how about not, remember we are broken up , I have to get home my father probably sent the Delancey brothers out looking for. I said "walking away, he grabbed my arm and pulled me and the Delancey brothers were right there so they heard me scream and came running behind us" "They beat harry up" "I was crying" "after they beat harry up he ran, Morris came over to me and hugged me"

Em, why didn't you come home? Morris asked

Well, Harry broke up with me, I went to sit on a bench, then an old friend came up to me his name is Les "I blushed when I said his name" and then harry came up to me and said why are you talking to him and everything.

Well, Come on we have to take you home, your father has been worried sick over you, Oscar said

Well I am pretty sure he's not that worried about me. I said

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*we get into the house and my father is waiting by the door *

Emily, were have you been? My father asked

Well if you really want to know I will tell you. I said

Yes Em, I do want to know. My father asked

Okay, I walked with Harry some of the way home; He broke up with me, then I ran off crying, then I ran into one of my old friend Les Jacobs, then he left cause he had to do his job, then Harry came over to me asked me why I was talking to him, Harry then asked me to go over and hang with his friends and him and was no, then he grabbed my arm and them Morris and Oscar heard me screaming, and know I am at home . So that's what happened

Okay, well that name Les Jacobs, sounds familiar. My father said

Okay well, I am gonna go up to my room and go up to bed. I said

Morris and Oscar go find out why that name sounds familiar. My father said

Okay, Mr. Pulitzer. Morris said

*Upstairs in my room*

*a knock on my door*

Come in. I say

Hey Em, I heard what happened between you and Harry. I am so sorry. Katherine says

Save Katherine, your probley really happy that I am not dating him anymore. I say

Em, listen it kills me to see you unhappy like this, but I did hear you ran into one of your old classmates. Kat said

Yeah I did run into one of my old classmates, his name is Les Jacobs, does Jack Kelly know him by any chance. I asked

Yeah, Jack knows him, his older brother is Davey. I know all of them. Katherine said

Cool, can you please get out of my room know, I want to go to bed. I said

Goodnight Em. Katherine said

Goodnight, I said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*next day, Emily is walking to school, she runs into Les. Les is on his way to buy papers*

"Hey Les," Emily said

"Hey Emily, are you off to school?" Les asked

"Yeah, I wish I did not have to go to school" I said

"Well, Emily if you don't want to go to school today, you can come help me sell papes" Les said

"Yes, that sounds like so much fun" I said

*Les and I walk to the world building so he could go pick up some papes. The Delancey brothers see me so I go and hind behind the wall*

"Hey Les was there a girl with you?" Morris asked Les

"Um…. No why?" Les said

"Why would he have a girl with him, he is only 12" Jack Kelly said

"Good point" Oscar said

"Because I swear I saw Emily Pulitzer." Morris said

"Okay can I just bye my papes so I can go" Les asked

"Oh my God Emily they almost caught you" Les said

"Well it's a good thing they did not catch me right" I said

"Thank God Jack Kelly was behind me to help me out" Les said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I have a question, what is Jack Kelly like?" I asked

"Well, Jack is sweet, caring, and like an older brother to me." "Why do you wanna know" Les asked

"Well because my sister is dating him" I said

"Oh, I am guessing your father does not want your sister dating him." Les said

"Well, yeah and he also does not want her working for the Sun Newspaper, but she is never going to quit her job. You and I both know that" I said

"Okay, well there's this thing for Newsies tonight, it is on the block where the World Building is, I was wandering if you wanted to come. " Les asked

"Well, most people would probably not want me there because I am the daughter of Joseph Pulitzer, also because I was not around when the strike happened, they do not know me and I have a feeling they won't want to get to know me. " I said

"Well, Darcy, Bill, and Katherine are going to be there. I could say we went out on a date and I forgot about the thing tonight" Les said

"Okay, only if you don't almost get caught by Morris again" I said

" Deal, also who is picking you up at school today" Les asked

"Oh, I forgot Morris and Oscar are picking me up today, and if I am not there when they are going to pick me up they will know I was with you. I said

"Well we are going to have to run you over to the school building right now." Les said

*at my house*

"Dad, I am going out tonight on a date." I said

"Who are you going out with a date on?" my father asked

"Les Jacobs" I said

"okay, but I want you home before midnight" my father said

"Okay, thank you" I said

*walking up the stairs to my room*

"Morris and Oscar come in." Mr. Pulitzer said

"We know why Les Jacobs seems so familiar." Morris said

"Why?" Joseph asked

"He works for the world. We saw him today getting newspaper" Oscar said

"Okay, thanks boys" Joseph said

*tonight*

*They left; they did not know that I was on the stairs listening into their conversation. Les comes and picks me up. Les knocks on the door, I open up the door*

"Come in "I say

"No thank you, we should probably get going because our reservation is at 7:30." Les said

"Okay, Bye dad" I yell

"Okay, where do you want to go, it is up to you." Les said

"Well, I don't care as long as I am with you." I said

"Well, we could go walk around get food on the street." Les

"Yeah, that sounds fun. " I say

*he takes my hand. We smile at each other. We walk around. His friends Romeo and Race see us . They come over to us. We let go of each other's hand

"Hey Les" Romeo said

"What's up" Race said

"Oh nothing just out with my friend Emily" Les said

"Hi Emily, you know you look a lot like Mr. Pulitzers youngest daughter." Race said

"Hi, and I know a lot of people always tell me that" I said *with a snotty attitude*

"Well, we have to get going" Les said

"Bye" Romeo said *as Les and I walked away*

"Les we have to be more careful. We almost got caught" I said

"Okay, we will be more careful next time." Les says *he grabs my and entwines our fingers and kisses the top of my hand. Romeo and Race saw us. They go looking for Katherine, Davey, and Jack Kelly. *

*with Romeo and Race*

"We have to go find Katherine and Davey, and Jack. I am pretty sure Davey and Katherine would like to know that there younger siblings are dating" Romeo

"Your right, Lets go" Race said

*They find, Katherine, Jack Kelly, and Davey*

"Hey Race" Davey said

"Hey Davey" Race said

"We know something that you might want to know" Romeo said

"Well, what is it" Jack asked

"Um, Davey you know your brother" Romeo said

"Yeah I know my brother, what has he done now" Davey said

"Um, Katherine you look like the girl we just saw with Les" Race said

"Yeah really, she is probably my sister." Katherine said

"You have a sister" Race asked

"That's not important right know" Katherine said

"Just tell us" Jack said

"Okay, Les and Katherine's sister are dating" Romeo

"What?" Davey said

"Did you not hear him" Race asked

"I did, he said that your brother is dating her sister" Jack said

"I really don't think Emily would be dating yet because her boyfriend just broke up with her" Katherine

"Okay, anyway do you have proof?" Davey asked

"Well, we will show later, right we have to get to the party on the block, or else we are late." Race said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*I pushed him playfully, and he pushed me back playfully*

"Well, that wasn't very nice was it now" I say

"Well, you pushed me first." Les said

"Okay sorry" I say

"Its okay, do you wanna go get something to eat" Les said

"Sure" I say

"Okay, "Les

"Can I tell you something first" Les asked

"Sure" I said

"Come closer" he said

"You look very pretty "Les said *then he pulled me close, he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped them around. We lean in again.*

"Thank you" I say *after we break away*

"Well, Em should probably be getting to the party on the block." Les said

"Um, do I have to come. " I asked

"Yes, you need to come you're my girlfriend." Les said

"What, did I hear you say that word" I said

"Yes, is it okay with you?" Les said

"Yes" I said

"Okay, well you have to come now" Les said

"No, I don't have to come, you have to go I don't" I said

"Well, Em your coming because you're my girlfriend" Les said

"Okay, but just to let you know I am going to be glued to side the whole night. " I said

"That's fine Em" Les Said


End file.
